


Walls

by stardustyusei



Series: You Are Not alone [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Prussia (Hetalia), 2ppruame, Al is trying okay?, Allen Jones - Freeform, Angst, Depression, Gilen Beilshmidt, I love this pairing, M/M, PruAme, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustyusei/pseuds/stardustyusei
Summary: "These walls are paper thin and I'm in the apartment next to you and I've been hearing you crying and sometimes screaming for nights on end"





	

A shattered cry,and then another. These were sounds he was accustomed to by now. It had been three nights. Three night of waking up to the sound of misery and raw feeling in the dead of night. Every time he shrugged it off,it wasn’t his problem,but yet he wanted to help. Each night he stopped himself from doing something because it wasn’t his problem,yet that seemed like such a stupid reason. “Cmon Allen think,just say something you stupid oaf” He mentally yelled at himself. He closes his eyes shut,trying to think of how to act. Three nights of this and he just watched,he couldn’t just stand by as this went on. “Hey,umm neighbor..” he said in a low voice,and the crying ceased although he could still hear muffled breaths.”Look these walls are really thin,because these apartments are crap,so what’s going on man?” He says softly and lightly,sitting up in his bed. No response came however. He waited and waited,yet no response came. “Cmon I’m not fooling,is everything alright?’ He asks again this time in a gruffer voice. No sound came from the other side beside heavy breaths. What was with this guy? He was being friendly,or friendly enough.”Listen here I’ve been listening to you cry for the last 3 nights,and so now I’m concerned alright/” he snapped,”And I don’t wanna listen to it anymore so you’re gonna tell me whats going on over there,or I’m going to knock down your door and see what’s going on for myself”. Again nothing,the breathing he could no longer hear. “Darn” Allen mentally thought,now he had to keep his promise. He groaned as he got out of the bed,cold air hitting his chest.”Stupid neighbors with stupid problems,” He mumbles as he pulls on the closet shirt to the bed,and stand up with a sigh. As he wandered out of his room he checked the clock. In bright green light it told him 3 Am. “I should be asleep…” he says to himself,”But no I’m too busy being a good person”. He opens his door as quietly as he can muster and walks out into the blinding light of the hallway.  
As he turned to the right he thought about if this was actually the right thing to do. Would the man or women next door appreciate an intimidating stranger at their door? Maybe not,but he said he was gonna help this person,and he always kept his promises no matter how dumb they seemed at the time. He realizes he had been standing in the same spot,as to not move on to the door nextdoor,and takes a deep breath in as he takes the last few paces down the hall. Allen takes a deep breath before knocking on the door Knock Knock Knock. Three solid knocks hoping he could just talk to the person. He cold here soft steps and a noise of the unlocking door. The door creaked open to reveal a shorter boy. Or he was assuming boy,this dude had longer messy silvery white hair. He was dressed in a grey hoodie and sweatpants. His eyes were light blue,but red and puffy from crying. He kept his arms crossed and close to each other,and kept his gaze down as not to look Allen straight in the eyes. Allen studied him,before clearing his throat,”Umm Hi I’m your neighbor,and really didn’t want to break the door down so…” he said partially apologetically. The other boy nodded slightly.”SO are you okay? Why weren’t you saying anything?” He asks his tone on the edge of harshness. The boy shakes his head and makes some gestures with his hands,it takes Allen a moment to realize he was signing. Of course the guy couldn’t speak,of course. Luckily Allen knew sign language,being the highly educated American he was. ‘Are you deaf,because I know ASL’ He signs at the other boy. The shorter boy shakes his head and points to his mouth making the sign for mute. Allen understood,’Okay your mute,I can work with this,so are you okay,I mean three nights is a lot…” he says,”And I currently give a crap,so talk or rather sign..” He says. The boy looked away,”Okay I guess you can come in if you won’t leave” he signs,and Allen nods. “Now we’re getting somewhere” he says as he walks in and the boy shuts the door behind him. “So uhh can I have a name?” he asks,the boy nods,”G-I-L-E-N” he signs out each letter. “Gilen huh,nice to meet you,I”m Allen,your uh neighbor as you already know…” He says with a chuckle,as he looks at the silver haired boy who had sat down on the edge of a worn couch. He was looking down and Allen sat down next to him.Gilen was so lost in though he didn’t notice until Allen but a gentle hand on his arm,the real one. Gilen flinched away,not being one fond of contact with strangers. Allen stood back up,”sorry..” he apologizes. Gilen shudders “It's fine” He motions.  
Allen stands there in silence not knowing what to say,this guy seemed very fragile,and he didn’t want to break him.”you seem alright now….” He says thinking. Gilen nods and holds his hand up “one second…” he signs before getting up and heading down the hall. Allen stands in the silence of the apartment only able to hear his own breathing. After a few minutes of waiting in silence Allen decided to do the right thing and snoop a bit. The general layout of the living room was fairly simple. Against one of the walls was the worn couch,and on the wall adjacent were two medium sized bookshelves full of lots of different books. Along with book there were pictures on the bookshelf,pictures of Gilen and other people. One was him with a tall guy with curly blonde hair and purplish blue eyes. The taller guy had his arm around Gilen and they were both smiling. Another photo was of Gilen and a girl she has strawberry blonde hair and a pink dress on. Girlfriend perhaps? They seemed very happy nonetheless. The last photo he came to had a cracked frame. it was a man with reddish brown hair,lighter than Allen’s and he had a huge smile. He was dressed in a mix between goth and like victorian punk rock,and Allen wondered who all these people were. The more he observed the living room however the morn concerned he grew.There was shattered glass on the coffee table from what seemed to be the rest of the frame. A tap on Allen’s shoulder drew him from his state of shock. “If you don’t mind” Gilen signs,and Allen takes a breath,”Uhh sorry..I just saw the glass” he says calming down. Gilen waves it off,” It's nothing,” he signs,”Thanks for checking on me,but I’m fine..so if you don’t mind…”. Allen nods,”yeah uhh sorry for bothering you...stay safe and all that,’ he says knowing this was a lie,but he wasn’t gonna push the poor guy,”I’ll uhh see you around I guess’. Gilen shrugs and gets up to open the door for the brunette the moonlight hitting him in such a way he looked like an angel. Allen could see his face fully and saw how broken his gaze looked,and could see the scars on his face and neck that he couldn’t see in the dark. Allen didn’t say anything as he walked out the door,and said nothing when it closed behind him. He felt not just bad,but terrible. He just wanted to help the guy,but maybe that wasn’t possible. He headed back to his own apartment,and passed out on the couch,this was just too much for one guy to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first part of walls,I'm really hoping you enjoyed! This is a rair pair,and I love it.


End file.
